The Endless Summer Bloodbath
by XxXHaruhiCoveredinBloodXxX
Summary: Until the next cycle...


**A/N: Hello everybody. This is my first documentation of my disturbing creep pasta experiences with the Haruhi world. This happened back in 2010 and the trauma has never left me. I even had to go into counselling and stuff. It was real depressing an stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I owned the DVD but I burned it in a garden fire after watching it so nobody would have to go torho the stress I did. Aparet from that I do not own the melancholy of haruhi suzumiya.**

**The endless summer bloodbath**

Back in 2010 and I was at a convention with my friends. We'd each bought a yaoi paddle and wsere eating pocky when we found the stand selling all the dvds. I wanted to check if they had any anime I liked - I was only into haruhi and yu-gi-oh then - going cheap because I'd already spent all my money on a haruhi armband and dozens of yu-gi-oh manga books. My cash was running thin and I was worried I wouldn't be able to buy any dvds.

True enough, I saw plenty of dvds for haruhi but none of them were cheap enough for me. Then I spotted one at the back and my heart skipped a beat.

While all the rest of these had cost 30 each, this one only cost 6. When I asked the guy why, the man replied back "it's cause it's said to make all the kiddies cry." I thought this was funny and since this man was joking with my friends too about some anime they watched that I hadn't, I figured it was all just humour and I agreed to buy it. From what I could tell it was season 2 because it had a picture of kyon on the front in a frog suit, while haruhi was sat on his shoulders in a red bikini.

When I handed the money over though the guy's face was pale.

"Do you really want to buy that?" he asked. When I replied that I did, he frowned, but reluctantly put the dvd in a plastic bag and handed it over to me.

I was over the moon and was eager to watch the dvd once I returned home.

When I got home my grandma made me eat dinner first, so I did. When I was finished I ran up to my room excitedly and opened the dvd case.

The dvd's illustration was a bit strange, though. It was completely taken up with haruhi;s face, but she looked oddly miserable. Her mouth was turned down in a frown and her left eye was where the hole in the middle of the disk is, only there were blood marks around the hole.

At this point I felt freaked out but the curiosity compelled me to insert the disk into the disk holder and press play.

It seemed normal at this point. The opening screen played the ending theme, Tomare!, and had a picture of the sos brigade in their yukatas. I never remembered kyon wearing a yukata in the endless eight, but my memory qwass a little fuzzy so I went with the flow and checked the scene selection. That page was also endless eight themed, with the group catching cicadas, so I was guessing all the episodes were of endless eight.

As I was scrolling through there were screenshots of the episodes. Most of them looked similar, with different aspects of the endless summer shown, such as the pool time and the festival and the nincada catching and so on. However, from what I'd heard kyon wass supposed to yell at haruhi in the last episode of endless eight, but instead the screenshot was of a part I couldn't remember seeing; yuki was standing in the middle of a room I didn't recognise, her eyes in a straight stare. Her hair was all over the place, which was strange, as I couldn't recall yuki ever looking that ruffled. This wasn't anything like the last episode.

Then I remembered what the guy at thre stand said and my heart soared. So there really was something about this dvd that was different! All my instincts screamed to watch it, so I followed my heart and pressed play.

The rest, I could never have expected.

The episode started out as normal. However, when they approached the pool and kyon looked over at yuki, something was definitely off. She was just standing there, staring straight at them. The weirdest thing of all is that, if you squinted, she almost seemed to be frowning.

_**Koizumi, what's going on with nagato? **_the subs read as kyon turned to face itsuki. Itsuki stroked his chin.

_**She seems to be plotting something. **_itsukis' subs read. My blood ran icy cold. What did this mean? I never remembered this happening at all. What did itsuki mean, plotting something? Yuki didn't plot she was just there for the ride! Right?

Right?

Stranger things began happening. Kyon frequently kept turning around and yuki would just be stood there with the same expressionless face as always. Even during the obon festival she was stood there, face hidden by a disturbing oni mask that seemed to have its teeth bared in a ferocious growl.

Then, when kyon woke up with the phone scene, as he answered it, he heard whimpering and crying. It wasn't mikuru though like in the previous episodes. I couldn't even tell who it was. Then a whispery voice spoke up.

"_**I've had enough"**_ said the voice. I shivered and rubbed my arms for warmth. The room seemed so cold all of a sudden, despite it being summer outside.

Kyon seemed to recognise the voice because a zoom in on his eyes widening was shown, along with a piercing scream as the screen suddenly blacked out. It then cut suddenly to him leaving the house, fully dressed, and grabbing his bike, pedalling furiously to some unknown destination. Inside his head, he was saying "impossible, impossible, impossible!" over and over again. It was very creepy.

But instead of the usual weird green-lit place they met up in the other episodes, he appeared at a house I'd never seen before. It was quite strange, because he seemed to know this house, even though it had never featured in an episode. His whole body was shaking and his face was ashen.

Hesitantly, he touched the front door and it opened, very slowly, with a loud creaking noise that echoed around the house hollowly. He swallowed and began walking.

He passed a ton of different rooms but every time he looked at a door they had different messages scratched into them with what looked like very sharp fingernails. The strangest part was that all of these messages were scratched in English, not Japanese.

_**It's been goig on for too long now.**_

_**I've already lost control.**_

_**They don't know what to do with me.**_

_**Thery've considered erasure but what is the point.**_

_**If I were human I'd be dead.**_

And then finally…

_**I'VE HAD ENOUGH.**_

It was written completely in capitals and a dark stain that looked suspiciously like oil was smeared down the left side of the door. Kyon shivered but reached for the door handle.

I was screaming, "NO! NO!" at mys creen cause I didn't want him to open it. But he did anyway.

As he did he let out a loud screen and took a step backwards. Then it showed a pan of the room before him, zooming in on certain things in extreme detail: the oil leaking all over the floor the blood smeared across the bookshelf, the pair of legs hidden from view by the bed, and finally the pale fingers dripping blod. Belonging to none other than yuki nagato.

Though I'd already seen this coming, I was whimpering like a baby and clutching at my pillow. I wanted to turn off the freaking thing but when I reached out for the remote, it wasn't there. As I tried to pause it manually, nothing was working. I was forced to keep watching, whether I wanted to or not.

Yuki's hand lifted and she cupped her own cheek, trailing a snail trail of blood down on side.

"human blood is fascinating" she said softly. "it's so red."

Kyon clutched at his chest, sweat pouring off of his forehead, but took a step forwards.

"nagato what happened to you" he asked. She turned around.

"I was tired of living the same thing. I couldn't go through with it anymore. The endless summer."

For some reason kyon already seemed to know what this was, even though it hadn't been brought up in this episode at all.

"nagato…" his voice lowered slightly "…were is haruhi?"

Yuki reached down and grabbed the skinny white ankles that were protruding from behind the bed and began pulling. What I saw next made me scream out loud.

Haruhi's mutilated crops was lying on the ground, her whole body oozing blood. The worst thing was her face. Much like the disk illustration, it was grimacing. But her eyes were no longer there, gouged out by yuki until only empty sockets remained.

Kyon fell to his knees, bending over and throwing up violently. It showed the vomit clearly as well, beginning as a pale bile coloured mixture that blended in with the blood and oil seeping through the floor, creating an awful bloody brown colour.

"why… why would you do this nagoto" he screamed staggering to his feet. Slipping over the blood and oil and pyke he walked over to her body and stared for a long time at her face. Nagato did nothing, just stood there and watched him with those emotionless eyes of hers.

"because I waas a dying soul" she explained "every day being lived again and again and again and again and again-" she continued to repeat the same word over and over again, and kyon was quaking in fear.

I myself was hysterical by this point, sobbing uncontrollably and biting down on my pillow. My stomach was in knots and my feet were throbbing as I watched the brutality unfold.

"what are you going to do to me now" kyon squwaked shielding haruhi's body. As yuki took a step towards him he fell back, landing on haruhi's stomach heavily and causing her chest and head to jerk up as she sprayed a torrent of blood into the air. As it slashed over his face he screamed and clapped a hand over his head. I thought he was going to be sick again but he wasn;t.

He stared at haruhi's face for a while, all sorts of crazy demented thoughts running through his brain. When he looked up, yuki was bending over him, her fingers leaving droplets of blood slowly dripping onto his head.

He tried to move but couldn't. he tried to run but couldn't.

At this point I was seeing through his eyes and he simply watched as her fingers covered his eyes and suddenly a horrible red filled the screen as his scream tore through the speakers on my television screen. Tears were rolling down my cheeks but I was helpless, there was all I could do but watch.

The next scene cut to yuki standing there, her hair tousled and her eyes staring straight at me. Her grimace was a lot more noticeable here, and made me shiver violently.

"you're next wanda" it said and then cut out. There was no ending credits or anything. It just cut to the title screen again, so sunny and out of place that it made me cry more.

The scariest thing is that my name is wanda.

That night my grandma started a garden fire to burn up the odl wood so I threw the disk out of the window, shortly followed by the case, and they began to melt in the fire. I watched them burn, then felt a wetness in my hand.

When I looked down, they were covered with oil.


End file.
